


Oh Happy Day

by crystalkei



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy end up stuck at the drop ship due to weather. Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Happy Day

 Clarke was going to sleep outside. The storm clouds had blocked out the sun making it almost as dark as night so they couldn’t keep going home. Technically, they  _could_ walk from the drop ship to Camp Jaha with their eyes closed but it was mating season for several large predator type animals and you know what made you look super attractive to a potential mate? Yeah, bringing dead human to a party. Real ice breaker for the leathery jaguar crowd so it really wasn’t worth making the long hike home in near darkness.   
  
 But it would have been safe to sleep outside, she had a tent and Bellamy was going to let her. He didn’t even put up a fight beyond saying she was welcome to it, but he was sleeping in the drop ship.  Sleeping by herself in a perfectly cozy tent would have been fine, until the wind picked up and the rain started to fall sideways.

 “Wondered how long it would take you to come in,” Bellamy said from a bed that she didn’t remember being up on the second level of the ship. It looked really cozy. 

 “Where did this come from? I thought all the stuff from camp got burnt up,” Clarke asked as she dropped her bag and took off her boots.

 “See, you never come here, so you don’t know, but this is like the place everyone sneaks off to, you know…” He waggled his eyebrows and she made a face.   
  
 “God, I hope you put new sheets on that thing before you crawled in. You’re gonna catch something.” Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
 “I was joking.” He shook his head as she started to pull her wet clothes off. She rolled her eyes at him but she was sure he missed it since he was not at all focused on her face as she pulled her pants off. Bellamy licked his lips and now it was her turn to laugh.   
  
 “Calm down there, pal, you’re drooling a little,” she teased.

 “Huh?” he said quickly pulling his eyes back up to her face. He tried to cover by going on about the bed. “I…uh, I was going out a lot, last month, remember? And I got tired of sleeping on the hard floor. This is about the halfway point so I remedied the situation by getting this together. It’s way better than sleeping outside.” 

 Clarke pulled her wet shirt over her head, slowly, because this was kind of fun. She made her way towards the bed, maybe she stalked over there, she was going for that, but she didn’t really know what that really looked like. And she hadn’t seen a mirror in ages so her actual movement was probably embarrassing. She tried not to think about that. 

 They’d only been doing this a little while. Well, he’d been secretly pining away for her for months according to Octavia. But Clarke had finally looked up one day and seen the man standing in front of her, her partner, the person she looked for every day, and realized that girl from the guard was getting a little too close. She wasn’t exactly proud of her actions that day a week ago. But Bellamy couldn’t stop smiling about it. There was lots of talk of  _“I’m not your prize to be won, Clarke!”_  as he pretended to clutch at imaginary pearls and  _“I was hoping there’d be more physical fighting over me, why wasn’t there more of that?”_

 It was all new and thrilling minus the fact that they were already pretty damn domestic without the romantic declarations so not much had changed except the fact that they were now having sex. Well, they’d had it the one time. But their schedules and probably her mother, though she had no proof of that, had made it very difficult to actually get time for the sex she’d like to be having. 

 So a person would think she’d have jumped at the chance originally to stay sequestered in the drop ship instead of trying to sleep in her own tent, by herself outside. But she hated this dumb metal box that used to be their home base. Too many bad memories, too many deaths, too many moments of horror still swirled here for her. 

 Clarke tried to push her deep discomfort of being back in this shitty place away so she could focus on the fact that she was crawling up a comfy bed and right towards Bellamy.   
  
 He was grinning at her like maybe she was pulling off the sexy movements she was going for.   
  
 “Looks like maybe the rest of these things are wet, don’t you want to get them off too? Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold,” he said smoothly as she reached him on the bed. He reached over her back and fiddled with her bra clasp, not undoing it, just moving his fingers around it, like a tease.   
  
 “Pneumonia,” she corrected him. “When a person gets sick from being wet or too cold, it’s pneumonia, or frost bite, or hypothermia.” Clarke kissed him.

 “Sorry,” he mumbled against her lips as his hand finally undid her bra. “I didn’t get medical training. I was very busy empting trash cans.” He cupped her breast and she tried to get closer to him. He took the hint and moved to lean over her. 

 “That’s not right,” she replied before a moan escaped her. He’d moved his mouth to her nipple and she thought about how his tongue was something she’d thank whatever god existed for later. “When I was learning about pneumonia you were…” She had to pause because his mouth was back on hers. After leaving her breathless he started kissing his way down her neck and was licking somewhere around her belly button when she remembered her train of thought. “You would have been in the guard when I started my apprenticeship.”   
  
 She was so proud of herself for finishing the sentence before he pulled her panties down. The way his fingertips slid down her thighs though had her sighing. “I had no idea you could piece together that time line.” He pressed his mouth right above her knee as he tossed her panties behind him. “I don’t even know if that’s right.” His mouth was at her inner thigh now and she reached down to try and drag him back up to her but he shook his head continuing with his mouth up her thigh, his hands reaching under her ass to scoot her closer to him.   
  
 “Octavia told me,” she breathed out as his hands moved along her upper thighs, now. He stopped and looked up at her.   
  
 “I’m trying to have a good time so let’s not bring my sister up, okay? You’re going to ruin the mood.”   
  
 “You’re dramatic,” she said giving him a sidelong glance.   
  
“Says the one who’s about to be crying my name,” he said with a wink. Before she could say something witty in response though, she moaned. Bellamy was dragging his tongue along her folds and ended by suckling her clit. There was a first time for everything and this was a very pleasant one.

 “How’d you…” she tried to ask but her voice faltered when he licked down and up again. “Jesus Christ,” she muttered, reaching to put her hands in his hair. 

 “If that’s what you want to call me,” he said like the smug bastard he was before slipping a finger into her and continued to lick and suck and generally wind Clarke up like the rechargeable crank flashlights Raven had rigged. He added a second finger and she tried not to cry out.   
  
 Her hips seemed to meet each stroke of his fingers without her conscious effort while his tongue lapping at her clit was starting to make thought impossible. The only thing she could manage was thrusting down over and over trying to catch that dizzying high just out of her reach. Clarke’s hands no longer gently held his hair. Instead, she moved an arm behind her for leverage as she continued to buck against him, her other hand still in his hair but gripping it too tightly, surely. He moved his free arm over her stomach and she whined at the way she had to work harder against him. But after a moment she realized he was just giving her more leverage. Bellamy continued his part and she pushed twice more and there it was, stars and space, just like she could see out her Ark bedroom window.   
  
 As she calmed, she looked down to see him wiping his chin with the back of his hand like he did when he finished an apple and she tried not to blush at the look of him. He took his time, kissing and touching every inch of her on his way back up her body.   
  
 “What were we talking about before?” he asked, a smirk on his face. She pursed her lips.   
  
 “You’re an asshole.”   
  
 Bellamy laughed as he pushed some hair behind her ear. The tender move seemed out of place for the cocky look on his face. He pulled the blanket up around her and she looked at him confused.   
  
 “Are we done?”   
  
 “For now,” he said standing up. “You were a little distracted but I heard somebody come in downstairs. I’m gonna go see what’s up.”   
  
 “Shit.” Clarke covered her mouth embarrassed. “I was not quiet, who is down there? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
 “Because I think it’s just an animal that wandered in, but trust me, you wouldn’t have listened to anything I said about 30 seconds ago, you were gone,” he explained and again looking proud of himself. Clarke rolled her eyes and reached around for her underclothes while still under the blanket.   
  
 “Fine,” she said. “But if it was just some animal you’re coming right back here.” 

 

“Whatever you say,” Bellamy threw over his shoulder as he climbed down the ladder to the lower level.


End file.
